


A Mother's Love

by SorceressofMagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brief mention of miscarriage, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressofMagic/pseuds/SorceressofMagic
Summary: Nothing in this world is stronger than a mother's love. Narcissa makes the toughest decision of her life because of that love. Will the pain of protecting her family pay off in the end or will she forever be missing a piece of herself?"I wouldn't change my children for the world, but I wish I could change the world for my children"
Kudos: 2





	A Mother's Love

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or else things would be very different and I'd be rich lol. Thank you J.K. Rowling for creating this world us Fan Fiction writers play around in. _

**A Mother's Love **

_Narcissa knew that Lucius only wanted an heir, a son to carry on his legacy, a daughter was of no use and would be disposed of. When she found out she was having a girl, she devised a devilish plan to keep her safe. Lucius was busy with his service to the Dark Lord as he was gaining more followers so Narcissa was left to her own devices often._

_Narcissa turned to the only person that could help her without an ulterior motive, Andromeda. She begged her older sister to take in her daughter and raise her the way she was raising her own daughter, Tonks. Narcissa did not want her daughter to be taken from her and she definitely did not want her raised the way the Black girls were raised._

_Andromeda asked Narcissa the rest of the plan, how Lucius and the Dark Lord he served would feel about this news. Narcissa explained the tough and devilish part of this situation, when she gave birth (away from Lucius of course) after the initial skin to skin, Andromeda would take her away and alter Narcissa’s memory to believe she had a miscarriage. Since Andromeda was burnt off the family tree, the tapestry wouldn’t show the second daughter. It wouldn’t show under Narcissa because as far as they knew, her child was miscarried. This way Lucius and the Dark Lord would not be able to use Occlumency to figure out the truth. Andromeda was disgusted and heartbroken for her baby sister but she couldn’t think of another option for her. Narcissa placated with her sister, “if and when the Dark Lord is gone, truly gone and destroyed by the prophecized hero, then you can fix the memory.”_

_Fast forward beautiful Cassiopeia was born and taken away. Andromeda loved her little Cassie and dutifully altered Narcissa’s memory. Fast forward even more, Narcissa had no contact with Andromeda and no knowledge of Cassie. She went back to being a dutiful wife to Lucius, getting pregnant again, thankfully with a boy. She always felt like there was something missing but pushed the feeling aside like good pure blooded women were supposed to do. _

_The end of the war has come, and Harry Potter has triumphed. All three Malfoys survived, seeing the error of their ways. Harry and Hermione spoke on behalf of Draco and Narcissa, keeping them safe, but couldn’t speak for Lucius so he was put in Azkaban for his crimes. At the end of the trials, Harry whispered to Narcissa asking her and Draco to come with him. Harry brought them to Andromeda’s cottage, where she was tending to baby Teddy. _

“Andi, we’re here.” Harry called out.

_Andromeda settles the baby down and joined them on the couches_.

“Mom, why are we here? Who is she? And why does she look like Aunt Bella?” Draco asked

“Draco, this is my other sister, your aunt Andromeda.” Narcissa explained

“Why have we never met before?” Draco asked curiously

“I haven’t spoken a word or set eyes on my sister or her family since she married a muggleborn and got disowned from the family. That was almost 20 years ago. But to answer your earlier question, I don’t know why we are here.” Narcissa explained

“Cissy, we’ve met twice since I got disowned.” Andromeda began

“No Andi, we haven’t. I’ve done everything I was supposed to. Why would I disobey our parents?” Narcissa questioned

“To protect your family.” Andromeda simply stated

“My family?” Narcissa asked “Why would I ask a muggle loving family to protect my pureblood family? Really Andi, that doesn’t even make sense.” Narcissa stated aggravated

“Because no one would ever think to look here.” Andi stated simply

“Although that is a smart idea, I still have no idea what you are referring to and I’m beginning to lose my patience.” Narcissa stated standing but just then the door opened and a tall teenage girl with blond hair appeared, arms full of bags.

“Oh, I didn’t know we were having company, let me go and put these groceries away and then I’ll properly greet you!” The teen stated sweetly before walking away

“Harry, Draco, why don’t you go help her.” Andi stated to the confused boys who followed her directions

“Andi, what is going on here? Who is that girl? I thought you only had one?” Narcissa asked in succession

Andi took a deep breath before beginning. “Cissy, you did come to me on two occasions, one to beg for my help and explained your plan and one where I actually gave you the help. You were very insistent on your plan being the only solution but I swear to you, I hated doing it.” Andi explained

“Andi, you’re scaring me. What did you do? What did I ask you to do?” Narcissa asked trembling

“Among other things, you asked me to alter your memory. I would like to fix the memory so that you will understand what is going on. It’s a miracle that we both survived, I don’t want to keep you in the dark any longer.” Andi explained

“I’m sorry Andi, why would I ask you to do that? It doesn’t sound like something I would do. I have been around too much manipulation to trust you to touch my memory.” Narcissa explained walking away

“Your miscarriage...” Andi began stopping Narcissa in her tracks

“How do you know about that? It was kept private.” Narcissa seethed

“You told me yourself, on your second visit. Although that’s not the truth. Only I know the truth. That you didn’t miscarry but delivered successfully.” Andi explained

“What are you talking about? Why would I lie about a miscarriage? My first child being ripped away from me! What truth could their possibly be?” Narcissa asked angrily

“A girl, Narcissa.” Andi stated using her full name to stress the importance

“A girl?” Narcissa asked quietly

“Yes. You delivered a healthy baby girl.” Andi stated simply

“I didn’t want Lucius to take her away. Did I ask you to keep her? Did I have you make me forget? Is that her in the kitchen?” Narcissa asked coming to multiple realizations

“Yes to all, baby sister.” Andi stated with a smile. Just then the teens came out of the kitchen and noticed the tears in Narcissa’s eyes.

“Mom? What did you do?” Draco asked turning his glare towards Andi

“Go ahead and fix the memory.” Narcissa stated firmly

“She’s doing what now!?” Draco exclaimed stepping in front of Narcissa “Don’t you hurt my mother any more!” He continued glaring

“I wouldn’t dream of it, nephew dear.” Andi rolled her eyes

“Andi, what’s going on?” Harry asked sharing an expression of concern with the female teen

“I will explain everything after she fixes my memory, go ahead Andi.” Narcissa stated once again pushing Draco aside

_Andromeda performed the counter-curse to revert the memory to its original form. _

“Cissy?” Andi asked carefully.

Narcissa couldn’t hold on to the tears any longer and threw her arms around Andi, “Thank you so much!” She gushed

“Will someone please explain what is happening?” Draco groaned

“Draco honey, before you I was pregnant. Your father needed a son, an heir to carry on the Malfoy legacy. In those times, in our society, if you had a daughter first, you were looked down upon. Often they were taken and done away with or orphaned. I couldn’t let that happen so I took matters into my own hands. I begged Andi to take your older sister and raise her as her own.” Narcissa explained to Draco directly amongst gasps from all three teens

“I had Andi alter my memory so that I thought I had a miscarriage so that Lucius and the Dark Lord would never find out about her. Harry, I’m so glad you succeeded in fulfilling the prophecy because I would have never gotten the chance to know my daughter, who has grown into a beautiful young woman.” She continued locking eyes with the other two teens in the room

_The girl blushed and looked at Harry and Andi for_ _guidance. Andi nodded_. _Harry smiled. _

“Are you my mom?” She asked quietly

“Yes, my sweet baby girl.” Narcissa choked out

“Narcissa, meet Cassiopeia.” Andi stated with a big smile

“We call her Cassie for short.” Harry added smiling

_With one last look at Andi, Cassie ran into her mother’s waiting arms. Draco was in shock. He never would have guessed his mom was pregnant before him, she always doted in him like he was her one and only. Draco thought his mother was brave for lying to the Dark Lord, but no, this is what showed her bravery. Giving up her child so that she had a chance at a good life. And he had an older sister! And she made his mom so happy, which made him happy_.

“Draco, come and properly meet your sister.” Narcissa called out reaching for her son

_Draco accepted the gesture and walked over to the now two Malfoy women._

“Hey little brother!” Cassie teased opening up for a hug

“Hey big sis.” Draco smiled accepting the hug

“My family is complete! Thanks to you Harry.” Narcissa gushed reaching for him

“I still have my life because of you, consider our slates clear.” Harry countered accepting her hand

“With Lucius behind bars, you can be the mother and sister you’ve wanted to be! I know Teddy, Harry, and I would love to continue having Cassie over here. The two of you have an open invitation to join her anytime.” Andi explained

_Just then the littlest member of the family made his presence known. As usual, Andi jumped up to take care of her grandson, but his godfather had other ideas._

_“_I’ll take care of it Andi. Would you like to join me Cassie?” Harry offered sweetly

“I’d love to.” Cassie answered with a slight blush as the two of them went to attend to the baby

“Aunt Andi...” Draco began watching the pair leave

“Yes nephew?” Andi prodded

“What’s going on over there?” He asked curiously

“Harry was named Teddy’s godfather, he helps me take care of him. He wants to be what his godfather didn’t get the chance to be.” Andi explained

“And Cassie?” Draco inquired

“Godmother. Although, there may be more to that than meets the eye.” Andi winked in Narcissa’s direction and chuckled at Draco’s reaction

“Down my dragon, you don’t need to go into protective brother mode just yet, it could be innocent.” Narcissa chided her youngest

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story that wanted to be written, it came out of nowhere! I picture Cassie as Emilie De Ravin when she is blonde. Thanks for reading and let me know if you want to see more of little big brother Draco lol and/or family cuteness


End file.
